figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Fig Hunter
Fig Hunter is the oldest serious game of Pseudolonewolf, and also the basis of many, if not all, his subsequent concepts. Due to it being very 'crappy' and 'dirty', for Pseudolonewolf was far less skilled back then, he removed it from the Fig Hunter site, so not much is known about the game. Gameplay It is said to be about Fig Hunters. You would be a character who would go on quests, travel in space, battle monsters, find items, and so on. So, it is a sort of RPG. There also were meant to be some curious features. However, they never actually came to existence. Trivia Back in June of 2006, Pseudolonewolf was contemplating to turn Fig Hunter into an MMORPG, he later decided to remake the game so that it be finally completed, and started a new project, called Fig Hunter Online. What Was Planned This text is excerpted from a game description written in 2005, so it may look weird. But it's interesting. Here's what you can expect to see in Fig Hunter, when it's finished: * Become a Fig Hunter, and... uh... go on some sort of quest, possibly to save the - nay, THREE - worlds! * Travel between these three different worlds for some reason! They all look different and everything! * Create your own character, which you will play as! * Choose your 'race' from one of... uh... two different choices... which are, uh, both human! Human Male and Human Female! BUT unlock TWO 'secret' races, which you can also play as: Reptilian and Goblin! * Choose your name, stats, and face! And class, too! * Dynamic character appearances! See yourself wearing the shiny Platemail or the browny Fig Armour that you equipped, or unequip everything and run around nude! Or, uh... in your underwear! Because I'm not drawing nudity! * Meet several unique and interesting characters, who will join your party to assist you in battles and stuff! They follow you around in the field screen, too! * Walk around the 'field' screen, and explore many strange and unique places, the likes of which you CANNOT POSSIBLY IMAGINE!!! Then shift to the battle screen, and battle many strange and unique monsters, the likes of which you CANNOT POSSIBLY IMAGINE!!! * Literally hundreds of different areas, including the tiny, ordinary-looking world of Povos Minor, the vast, forested world of Ehaiah, the Fig Dimension, and various caves and dungeons, the likes of which you CANNOT POSSIBLY IMAGINE!!! * Literally hundreds of different monsters, including the PovosianWildog, BladeBee, I-orb, Idd, Aldo, Dergha, Dragonfly, and WolfWraith, amongst others, the likes of which you CANNOT POSSIBLY IMAGINE!!! * Literally hundreds of different items: Equip swords, shields, torso armour, gloves, trousers, boots, capes, necklaces, rings, and helmets! Use generic items like potions to restore hp, too! * Equip two weapons at once for dual attacks! * Literally hundreds of impressive-looking spells, including Flame, Bubble, Gust, Stone, GLightning, and, uh... GreenFlame! The likes of which you CANNOT POSSIBLY IMAGINE!!! * Learn various skills, like Steal, Analyse, FlameBreath, Mend, or ManaCharge! * An unoriginal, generic battle system! * Not really! It's innovative, I swear! * Spend countless hours playing this game! * Play through quick-like, and see only the basic story, or take your time to discover all of the numerous and exciting secret areas! In fact, more than half of the areas in the game are secret areas! I think! * Skip through all the humourous conversation that I wrote! Or, even better, read it! It may (but probably won't) make you laugh! * Featuring the card game 'Triple Triad', which is (stolen) from Final Fantasy VIII! * Featuring a compelling and interesting story that will make you want to keep playing until you pass out from over-exposure to, uh, the goodness of the story! Really! (May not be true.) * Also featuring (awful) music by Pseudolonewolf! There are literally hundreds of tracks! * And much, much more! Category:Fig Hunter